User blog:John Pan/Type 006
The IPC knew that to wrench the control of the Pacific from the Americans and the Russians, they needed carriers. Unfortunately, they were stuck with four mismatched, relatively outdated carriers after the merging. They resolved to build their own. And came out with these monsters. Type: Carrier Internal designation:Supercarrier (Asians: Yay!) Class Leader: Sh Guan-ting Displacement: 90,000 Tons Number: 5+1 in 2033: Sh Guan-ting, Yeh Zh-hao, Fang Shen-youn, Zang Yu-hau, Tsai Buo-yi, and Chen Wei-hong Purpose The Type 006 is designed to project the power of its fleet as far as possible. It is normally protected by an escort fleet of six Type 059s. Capacity The Sh-class can carry ZD-24s- an unprecedented 120 fighter jets. In addition, ten ZS-110 or HZS-110 helicopters are also carried. This provides the Type 006 with unrivaled aircraft firepower in its class, although power projection is limited to a slightly smaller radius. Anti-Surface Suite The Type 006 mounts a ASLRR suite. A phased array radar block reverse-engineered from the Pave Paws site in Taiwan, the Asian Super-Long Range Radar cap provide eyes on target 650 kilometers away, if tracking a destroyer-sized target on the surface. The Type 006 can then order its escorts or send a swarm of fighters to attack enemy targets. Anti-Air Suite The Type 006 mounts a ASLRR suite. A phased array radar block reverse-engineered from the Pave Paws site in Taiwan, the Asian Super-Long Range Radar cap provide eyes on target 1000 kilometers away, if tracking a F-16V-sized target. The Type 006 can then order its escorts or send a swarm of fighters to attack airborne enemies. Anti-Submarine Suite The Type 006 operates a bow-mounted Active/Passive SONAR array, which allows it to effectively track and engage any threat under the water. Upgrades A) DP-40 Ship Defense Suite The Defensive Porcupine-40 is an automated eight-by-five 100mm 25lb field-programmable depth charge launcher that is mated to the ship's SONAR suite. The Sh-class gets two of these. This provides the Type 006 with much better chances at surviving getting shot at by a submarine, but sacrifices two ACIWS Mk. IIs. Protection The Type 006 is clad in Aluminum, Steel and Kevlar spall liners with ceramic inserts to keep explosive, kinetic and incendiary damage out of the ship. A wide variety of firefighting and leak plugging equipment is spread throughout the ship. In addition, the Sh-class is shaped to reduce its RCS, especially from AShMs. ACIWS MK. II (6) The Type 006 carries six ACIWS Mk. IIs. The Asian Close-In Weapons System Mk. II is a stealth-treated twin-arm CIWS. It retains the same deadly AOS 40mm 4-barrel Gatling chaingun as the Mk. I variant, but provides double the RoF, which also means double the firepower. It can pump out 6,000 40mm APFSDS/ HEPF rounds per minute, drawing from two 500-round magazines. Propulsion The Type 006 uses two TCRD (Taiwan Central Research Division) 4th generation LFTRs. This provides the Supercarrier with a combined maximum output of 200 MW, more than enough to drive the four electric-motor powered fourteen-bladed propellers modules at over 30 knots, run the ship's sensory array, and keep its five EMALS all fully operational. Category:Blog posts